3 Little Words
by niki839037
Summary: A little glimpse into my new story but this is a one-shot that's related to the story. I personally like it. It's sad though.


**A/N: My first one-shot! Yayz! Please review! I need feedback so I can get better! Anyways, this is a Roxas x Riku one-shot. I don't know why, I just like the pairing. I like SorRiku better but I didn't feel like writing one of those. So, please enjoy and review~! I'll try to reply to all reviews BTW! Also, this is part of the new story I'm writing, While You Were Sleeping. But this is the alternate ending! And in the real story there's gonna be more details, etc. For more info, email me at: **** Thanks!**

_As the rain poured down around the two teens standing in the rain, all was lost. But was it really? It's amazing, how something can become something else totally different.

* * *

_

Roxas stopped running and looked up towards the sky. The drops of water burned his eyes along with the tears he was crying but he ignored it. As he started to walk instead of run his thoughts started to wander off to better days.

All he had left was Riku in the town he was currently residing in. Riku had come to take him away from his home, to see his brother. He hadn't so much as seen the boy since he left all those years ago. He was shocked when he was told he was in a coma.

But then, something magical happened. Something that hadn't happened since his last boyfriend, he'd fallen in love. With his brother's guy. As magical as it may be, it wasn't possible. His brother, though he hadn't so much as contacted him in years, owned the man. Roxas sighed as the thoughts plagued him once again. Riku'd never be his. There was no way.

Roxas looked up at the sky again, hoping for some kind of sign, to answer all his questions. But it never came. They never did. He himself didn't know what he was expecting to suddenly come from the sky and help him. He shook that thought out of his mind. He didn't need to be having such imaginative thoughts. He didn't need it plaguing his mind also.

Roxas soon reached where he was aiming to, the place Riku first brought him, to tell him everything. He and Sora used to come her a lot as children and it was a very special spot to them. Riku'd been told all the stuff Sora knew from their past. All Riku hadn't known was Roxas's side then and up until now. When Riku told him about Sora, Roxas shattered. The reason he left was for Sora to be safe! All he wanted was his safety! But after finding out the devastating news of his brother, he rushed to the hospital, ignoring Riku till he got there. He was very impulsive back then. Not anymore though. He'd tamed that beast a long time ago. All his emotions were tame, except sadness.

* * *

As Roxas walked down the trail he and his brother had made themselves long ago, now shielded from the rain by the trees above, his tears slipped more freely and faster then ever as he finally let them flow. It was a sad sight. A whimpering boy deep in the woods like this during a storm.

Time seemed to stop as Roxas heard leaves cracking on the ground behind him. He didn't turn around, not yet. Waiting for the right time to strike. He continued to walk till he heard a very close crack and turned around sharply, about to sock the guy in the gut if he needed. But he was met with sad Aquamarine eyes and Silver hair that glittered and sparkled in the was so close, Roxas could feel his breath on his face. Roxas took a step back, looking wary. Riku extended his arm and took a small step forward.

"Roxas..." He trailed off, trying to ease the blond to come back to his apartment. He was going to catch a cold being out here in a t-shirt and shorts. Hell, he was already soaked to the bone. Roxas took another shaky step back, quicker this time and shook his head quickly. Riku sighed.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here Roxas." Riku stated the obvious, trying to get Roxas to come to his senses. It's true, the blonde _had_ been acting strange lately but Riku tried to just pass it off like Roxas was under the weather. Apparently, Riku was in for a reality check.

"I-I-I d-don't care!" Roxas shouted back, and unhappy aurora radiating off him. He was very pale and his cheeks were flushed, he probably has a fever.

"Roxas, you need to come inside." Riku said, getting a little irritated and worried. The blond just shook his head and ran off again.

The blond had never hated his brother more. Riku had used that tone. _The_ tone. The tone he used when he talked to Sora as he 'slept'. That caring, loving, perfect tone. And all the blond could think when he used that tine was, he'll never speak like that to me all the time. He couldn't. Riku loved Sora, that's all there is to it.

Riku was sprinting after the little blond at a fast speed, trying desperately to locate him. If only the boy knew how Riku loved him. He'd fallen out of love with Sora and was now in love with the little blond of mystery. If only the boy knew... But what Riku didn't know was that the boy was closer than he expected.

* * *

Roxas had tripped and fallen over a rock and couldn't get up. He knew his left leg got scraped up pretty bad, considering as the red liquid was oozing out of the open wound. The blond sighed and let his face fall into the mud in front of it. He was sooo tired. So tired. But not just because of sleep, but because of his life. It seemed everyone he met had a least one thing they knew that he didn't about himself. And just that one thought confused him. But he didn't have time to ponder it as black started to blur into his vision and everything started to swirl. He was feeling really sleepy...And that's when the blond blacked out, cold and sick, in the mud.

Riku had run a short distance before he spotted something out of place on the ground in front of him. He quickly ran over to the body and gasped as he finally decided it was Roxas. He picked up the blond who was out cold and ran him, at an urgent speed, back to the apartment they share.

* * *

Once Riku kicked down the door, shocking Demyx and Zexion who also shared the apartment and causing them to stop making out for a moment as they looked shocked at what they saw, he sat Roxas down on the couch opposite from the horny couple and ran into the restroom and grabbed the first aid kit and all the supplies he would need to patch the frail blonde up.

Zexion at some point stood and started helping Riku fix up the wounded blond but soon noticed the tears running down his friends face.

"You love him, don't you?" The small emo asked, intrigued. Riku nodded as more tears fell down his face.

"You have to say it." Demyx whispered. Riku and Zexion's heads shot back to look at the crying sandy-blone. They were shocked to say the least.

"What?" Zexion asked. Demyx shook his head and looked down. His shoulders were quivering now.

"Say the words. Those 3 little words. If you do, Roxas'll wake up." Demyx sobbed out. It was true, they had been losing the blonde for a while now, his heart stopping then starting up again. Despite the sand head being an idiot, Riku did as he was told, setting his lips mere millimeters away from Roxas's mouth.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing their lips together softly, pulling away after a moment. Then, something amazing happened, Roxas's eyes slowly opened and he smiled a sad smile.

"I love you too." He croaked out before his eyes shut again, him saying his last words in sadness of having to leave.

"Goodbye. And please, if he wakes up, love Sora once more." The last word was but a mumble, all of the blond's body suddenly going limp. Riku panicked.

"Roxas?" He screamed, holding and shaking the boys arm, trying desperately to wake him up.

"Roxas?" He cried then fell onto the boys chest and down right sobbed. e was gone. Roxas was gone forever.

* * *

Riku stood as the rest of the crowd did, standing as the priest told them too. Today, Roxas was to be buried. But what hurt Riku more, though he followed through on what Roxas said, was that Sora was standing beside him crying into his side. He loved Sora still, just not like he love Roxas. He couldn't help but think of the blond every time he looked into the blue depths of the brunettes. It hurt, but he had to deal. He promised Roxas he would love Sora again if he ever woke. And he did. The day Roxas passed. As Riku was crying, the phone had rang. It was the hospital. Sora was awake. But yet, Riku still felt so empty after being reunited with his lover. He'll always remember though, those 3 little words that were shared between them both.


End file.
